Taboo
by Kytti the MiniKyo
Summary: Aki Zenigata, son of the retired inspector, goes to a high school somewhere in japan. Bianca Lupin, daughter of Arsene Lupin, the retired thief, has just transfered there. I believe you get the idea, right? RR!


Taboo  
  
A Lupin III fanfiction  
  
By: S-chan the Great  
  
Prologue ~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yes I know, I should be working on my trigun story, but I'm having really bad writers block, so I decided that I'd try to write a Lupin III fanfic. Story is kinda lame so far, and it's short (actual story is about 500 words T.T) but I guess this is just a prologue thingie. I have many OC's and all of that good stuff, but I guess I should tell people that it's Fujiko/Lupin and also I'm assuming that Lupin is his last name, because no matter where I go on the internet, I can't find out if it is. And Arsene is his first name. But people still call him Lupin and. well, just read it, okay?  
  
//Disclaimer: I don't own Lupin III or any of it's original characters. I do own my OC's, though. So no stealing, cuz it's mean.  
  
~*~*~  
  
We often get new students at our school. They're usually exchange or transfer students from other countries. We seldom get students that are from Japan. Our school is ethnically integrated, which is just a fancy way of saying that they liked to make money from foreign student ambassadors. Well anyway, we get a lot of new students here. Especially after winter holiday, when the new semester begins. We all sit in homeroom, just waiting for the teacher to announce any new students.  
  
.And that's where our story begins.  
  
"As you know," The older woman began, adjusting her glasses on her nose "We welcome many new students after the holiday. We have a new girl in the class today." She looked over our mostly male class. "Now, everyone be nice to her. Her name is ." she squinted at the paper.  
  
"Ooh, I hope she's hot" My friend Fushi laughs. I laugh too, waiting for the teacher to introduce her. I see her silhouette from outside the door, and I can tell that she isn't very tall at all. She steps in, and most of the class gasps.  
  
She has brown hair, that looks like it'd fall to her waist, but it's in a ponytail on top of her head. She has pretty brown eyes, and a killer body. And, on her face was the most pissed off look that I'd ever seen in my life.  
  
"I'd like you all to meet. Bianca Loo-pin." The teacher motioned to her, and her pissed-off look got even worse.  
  
"It's not 'Loo-pin' It's Lupin. 'Loo-pan'. Get it?" Her voice is a bit feminine, but not too much. I actually really liked hearing her talk.  
  
"Of course, sweetie." Her frown deepened. "Ok, Miss Loo-pin, tell us a little about yourself."  
  
"Grr. My name is Bianca, and I'm from Japan." She crossed her arms and glared at the class with one of those 'any-of-you-touch-me-and-I'll- castrate-you' looks.  
  
"Um. would you like to tell the class what you like to do in your free time, Miss Loo-pin?"  
  
"I like to dance." That got a good laugh from everyone in the class, including the few girls. Her glare became even worse, and we all shut up.  
  
"Now, very good, would you please sit in front of Mr. Zenigata?" I raised my hand and she made her way over to me, huffing as she plopped in her seat.  
  
"Um. Hey." I tap her on the shoulder, and she turns around so fast that I almost fall out of my seat.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" She asks crossly.  
  
"Um. My name is Aki. Aki Zenigata. You're Bianca, right? Bianca Loo-pin?" She growls at me.  
  
"Loo-pan. My last name is Lupin." Lupin. wait. where have I heard that name before? Isn't Lupin that guy my father always rambles about?  
  
I hold out my hand. "Well, nice to meet you, Miss Lupin." She takes it and smiles at me. She smiled. At me. Suddenly, I feel myself blushing.  
  
"Same to you, Mr. Zenigata."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lame I know, but I seriously want feedback so that I can continue. Lets say. 5 reviews, shall we? Ok, so R+R and I won't have to beat you up. Sound fair? Tell me what you think of everything, and I promise that I'll give ya a new chappie, with wonderful character development and all that good stuff. Sayonara for now ^^ 


End file.
